How the Pokemon anime should have been.
Overall *Pikachu wouldn't be restarted every region. Instead he just wouldn't be used as much in the beginning of each region while Ash trains his other Pokemon. *Also, Pikachu would get a Light Ball in order for it to suck Pikachu's excess electric power out, otherwise Pikachu would gain too much power and he would explode. *I'd reveal Genders. *Time would pass, and the characters would age slowly. For example, Ash would be 10 by the start of the series, but by the time they get to the Sevii Islands, Ash would be 11. *Make it less childish. *Better character development. Original Series *The first two badges would be won fair and square. *In the Pokemon Tower, a Cubone mourning over its dead mother (like in the games) joins Ash's team. It starts out like Larvitar, not trusting Ash or anyone, but eventually grows to love the gang. It later evolves when it overcomes the grief of its mother. *The seizure-causing strobe lights in the Porygon episode are removed altogether, thus adding Porygon and its evolutionary family to the series (Porygon was wrongfully blamed.) *Bulbasaur should have evolved into Ivysaur and learned to like its new form. *Gary, A.J, and Ritchie would all be Ash's main rivals, and appear as much as Paul and Barry do, so that they're developed on much more. *Ash's Primeape appears more often, instead of making a whole episode about it, only for it to not appear again (save for a flashback in the Celadon Gym) until The Punchy Pokémon, where they give it away. *After protecting the Pidgey from the Spearow, Ash catches the Fearow and Pidgeot should have still been on Ash's team. *The Orange Islands is changed to the Sevii Islands. *Ash should have traded 29 of his 30 Tauros in exchange for various Pokemon, one being an Eevee. **Eevee later evolves into an Espeon to contrast Gary's Umbreon. *Instead of Gary having both Nidoking and Nidoqueen. Ash has a Nidoking, while Gary has a Nidoqueen. *Ash would have transferred his Kanto team (except Eevee) to Oak right before he left for Johto, so that they don't steal the limelight. *The Johto arc is redone so that there's no filler. *The GS Ball is saved for the fourth movie. *Misty captures Totodile instead of Ash, and Ash gets a Wooper, which later evolves into Quagsire. Totodile also evolves. *Misty's Horsea should have evolved. *Brock's Geodude should have evolved. *Cyndaquil should have evolved instead of waiting until Diamond and Pearl. Advanced *Ash should have caught a Spoink. *That stalker Aipom is removed. *At the start of Battle Frontier, Ash meets up with his Squirtle, now a Wartortle, and learns that it was demoted from being the leader of the Squirtle Squad after it evolved. *They would have followed the Emerald plot with Aqua/Magma, and have Rayquaza come in and stop it all. No Pikachu getting possessed, Maxie would NOT be that polite, Steven would replace Lance, and so on. *Ash leaves after Battle Frontier, because after winning the Frontier, he decides to try the Indigo League again, wins, and stays in Kanto for title defense and to teach younger trainers. The Team Rocket trio give up and also leave. Diamond and Pearl Thoughts *The series starts to become more like the games and the manga, with levels, natures, characteristics, and all teams with fully evolved Pokemon. *Dawn's Piplup and Buneray should have fully evolved. *Dawn's Piplup is made to be less of an Ash's Pikachu clone, by staying in his Poke Ball and evolving. *Dawn catches a Budew, which evolves into Roselia, then into Roserade. *Shorten the one year gap between Snowpoint and Sunyshore. *Ash/Lucas's Gible shows up in the middle of the anime, instead of not showing up until near the end. Gible also should have fully evolved. *Dawn catches an Aipom on her own. In addition, Ambipom would stay on the team. *Dawn's Togekiss would be recieved as a Togepi egg so that she doesn't feel like a last minute eddition. *A HeartGold and SoulSilver season, where Team Rocket teams up with Team Galactic to destroy both Johto and Sinnoh with the power of Arceus, and Lucas and Dawn have to stop them. This is Team Rocket's final arc, where after this they eventually disband for good (The TRio would also make a cameo). At the end of the season, it is also revealed that Ash went through a Heroic BSOD when he got defeated as a champion sometime after Battle Frontier, secluding himself on Mt. Silver, and becomes like Red as depicted in various fanarts when he comes back to his senses. His team would be similar to Red's team, but Pidgeot replaces Lapras. Teams Black and White Thoughts *Ash/Cheren's Scraggy would be caught normally. Teams X and Y Thoughts Teams Sun and Moon Thoughts Teams Category:Pages by Madi Shinx